To the Moon and Back
by Haraguroi Yukirin
Summary: Naruto tidak pernah merasa dirinya spesial. Tinggi tubuh, kepintaran, bahkan wajah yang biasa saja. Di tambah dia hanya seorang beta yang merupakan mayoritas penduduk Jepang. Terkadang ia berharap agar ia bertukar posisi dengan Sasuke, sang alfa. Ketika takdir memepermainkannya, ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah terlambat untuk kembali Alpha Sasuke/Omega Naruto
1. No Escape

Naruto tidak pernah merasa dirinya istimewa.

Dilahirkan dari keluarga yang sederhana, ayah seorang pegawai kantoran dan ibu seorang ibu rumah tangga, menjadi anak tunggal dan tidak memiliki saudara membuat Naruto terkadang kesepian.

Penampilannya tidak ada yang istimewa. Pemuda dengan tinggi rata-rata, wajah tidak bisa dibilang tampan, tapi juga jauh dari kata tidak menawan. Dengan surai pirang menyala dan mata biru jernih warisan dari sang ayah, Naruto merasa dirinya tidak istimewa. Ia sama seperti kebanyakan orang yang tinggal di Jepangーatau mungkin tidak, karena jarang ia menemukan orang Jepang dengan rambut kuning dan mata biru.

Bahkan nilai akademiknya tidak bisa membuat orang bertepuk tangan. Menurutnya, mendapat nilai yang pas dengan standar kelulusan saja sudah bagus. Orang-orangーbahkan beberapa temannyaーmenjulukinya si bodoh, Naruto tidak ambil hati tentang itu, dia tak pintar namun ia bisa buktikan bahwa ia tidak bodoh. Dapat masuk Universitas idamannya merupakan suatu kebanggaan tersendiri padahal dirinya semalas ini.

Tidak ada yang istimewa namun ia tidak membenci hidupnya.

Ada hal yang membuat Naruto kesal ialah kenyataan bahwa dirinya seorang beta, sembilan puluh persen penduduk berlabel beta, mayoritas, mainstream, tidak ada yang istimewa pada seorang beta.

Tidak ada fitur gagah dan dominan seperti alfa, tidak bisa mencium aroma tubuh dari setiap orang seperti alfa. Tidak seperti Uchiha Sasuke brengsek yang merupakan seorang alfa.

Takdir lebih berpihak pada sahabat masa kecilnya. Sasuke si brengsekーatau itu yang selalu Naruto bilangーadalah seorang alfa. Tampan, pintar, kaya, dia adalah segalanya yang para gadis dan omega inginkan. Tanpa Sasuke meminta, keberuntungan sudah mengikutinya sejak lahir. Tidak heran jika popularitasnya tidak masuk di nalar Naruto.

Jadi ia memutuskan, tahun pertama ia memasuki jenjang perkuliahan ia akan berusaha sekeras mungkin, tidak seperti tahun-tahun yang telah berlalu. Karena ia, Namikaze Naruto hanyalah betaーsatu diantara puluhan ribu di duniaーyang tidak istimewa. Kecuali ia membuat dirinya menonjol agar semua orang tahu tentang dirinya.

Ia masuk fakultas yang ia inginkan, Fakultas Kimia. Ia juga mengikuti kegiatan klub yang ia inginkan, Astronomi, setidaknya ia bisa mempelajari tentang luar angkasa juga bintang-bintang yang ia sukai. Ia bertekad bahwa ia akan sungguh-sungguh menjalankan masa kuliahnya.

"Brengsek! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Naruto menjerit histeris. Jari telunjuknya terarah pada wajah tampan sahabatnya. "Argh! Aku kira kita mengontrak mata kuliah yang berbeda."

Sasuke tidak menampakkan respon yang berarti, seakan ia telah terbiasa dengan reaksi berlebihan pemuda pirang itu. "Memang aku mau satu kelas denganmu." Ia mendesah berat. "Lagipula aku tidak tahu mata kuliah apa yang kau ambil, _Dobe_."

"_Teme_!" Naruto menggeram, walau begitu ia tetap berjalan beriringan bersama Sasuke. "Tidak cukup 'kah dengan kita tinggal bersama? Kau begitu menyukaiku hingga menguntitku kemanapun aku pergi."

Tentu saja Naruto tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya mereka menyewa satu unit apartment di dekat kampus mereka agar menghimpit biaya sewa, tidak ingin merepotkan orangtua ucap mereka kala itu.

Sebetulnya baik orangtua Naruto dan Sasuke saling mengenal dengan baik, terlampau baik jika ingin mereka bilang. Maka dari itu, kedua orangtua mereka mengusulkan mereka untuk menyewa satu kamar untuk bersama, agar lebih merasa tenang ketika mereka jauh dari orangtua, toh baik Sasuke dan Naruto sudah saling mengenal watak masing-masing.

Biasanya, jika Sasuke melakukan suatu hal bodoh Naruto akan langsung mengabari orangtua Sasuke, begitupula sebaliknya.

"Hei, baumu hari ini aneh." Sasuke mengernyit, hidungnya mengendus aroma aneh yang sangat asing dan itu datang dari Naruto. "Kau tidak mandi?"

"Brengsek, sialan kau! Aku mandi tahu!" Naruto merasa tersinggung, ia menendang kaki Sasuke, namun pemuda bersurai hitam itu berhasil mengelak. "Aku mandi tahu, jika kau lupa aku selama setengah jam mandi pagi agar aku terlihat tampan hari ini."

Sasuke mendengus dan tersenyum mengejek, "Oh kau mandi, aku kira kau mastrubasi."

Naruto memekik, sebelum ia menendang Sasuke kembali, pemuda itu sudah berjalan dengan cepat. Naruto nyaris melempar sepatunya, Sasuke di pagi hari nan cerah ini berjasa membuat Naruto emosi.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**To the Moon and Back © Haraguroi Yukirin**

**A SasuNaru Fanfiction**

* * *

Kelas terasa begitu menyesakkan bagi Naruto, ia tidak mengerti entah karena terlalu banyak orang di sini atau memang karena udara musim panas yang menyengat. Ia berusa tersenyum, menyapa beberapa orang yang ia kenal dan orang-orang baru.

Naruto senang bertemu orang baru, ia tipe manusia yang harus bersosialisasi atau akan mati karena kecerewetannya dan sifat mudah bergaulnya. Hari ini sepertinya Naruto ingin sekali menjauhi orang-orang jadi ia lebih memilih duduk di kursi kedua dari belakang dan berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Oi, kau baik?" Sasuke yang duduk di depannya berbalik, manik hitam itu melempar tatapan khawatir kala ia melihat keadaan Naruto. Tidak ada yang salah, Naruto terlihat baik namun ada yang aneh dan Sasuke tidak yakin itu apa.

Naruto mengernyit, "Aku baik." Tidak biasanya Sasuke khawatir padanya, si brengsek satu ini selalu mengejeknya walau ia sedang sakit. Ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Terlepas dari rasa panas ini, aku seratus persen baik."

Sasuke mengernyit menatapnya tidak percaya, ia seolah ingin memastikan sesuatu. "Baumu," ia diam sesaat mencoba mencari kalimat yang tepat. "Kau benar-benar bau hari ini."

_Si brengsek sialan_, Naruto hampir berteriak pada Sasuke. "Maaf tuan, aku tidak sesempurna dan sewangi dirimu." Ia berucap kesal, tangannya menarik pipi Sasuke. "Salahkan hidung alfamu yang sensitif pada segala bau di dunia ini."

Wajah Sasuke berubah kesal, ia menepis tangan Naruto. "Che." ia mendengus sebelum akhirnya berbalik menatap depan. "Terserah kau." Gumamnya.

Ketika senior kampus mereka masuk dan memperkenalkan diri, kelas menjadi lebih riuh dari sebelumnya. Naruto tidak pernah keberatan dengan kebisingan, beberapa orang menyebutnya cerewet dan pembangun suasanaーia bukan Sasuke yang hanya diam dan diam sepanjang waktu, membosankan.

Kali ini berbeda, ia merasa pening ketika mendengar orang-orang itu bicara, tertawa, dan bercanda. Udara di sekitarnya terasa pekat begitu menyesakkan.

"Dan kita memiliki pangeran tampan di sini." Satu senior perempuan berteriak dan itu membuat gadis-gadis lain memekik kala sang senior menunjuk pada Sasuke. "Siapa namamu?"

_Dia menjadi pusat perhatian lagi_, Naruto menatap malas. Betapa mudahnya hidup Sasuke, tanpa berusahapun semua mata akan tertuju padanya. Matanya memanas kala ia melihat Sasuke berdiri. _Menyebalkan_, ia menggerutu.

_Alfa, alfa, alfa_. Naruto mendengkur pelan kala ia melihat pundak lebar Sasuke, tegap dan kokoh, alfa yang akan melindungi, _mate_ yang sempurna. Suara berat itu, mendominasi dan membuatnya tenang, sang alfa yang sempurna, _mate_ yang sempurna.

_Mate_.

Naruto tersentak, matanya melebar serta tubuhnya menegang. Ia menggeleng keras tidak percaya akan pikiran konyolnyaーia tidak pernah memikirkan hal bodoh seperti ini.

Kala Sasukeーjuga beberapa orang di ruang ituーmenatapnya (khawatir, aneh), Naruto tahu ada yang salah pada dirinya. Tenggorokannya kering, suaranya tak dapat keluar, dan entah sejak kapan tubuhnya dibanjiri oleh keringat.

Ia merasa panas, demam atau apapun itu menyakitkan sekali. Detik demi detik pandangannya semakin mengabur diiringi dengan kepalanya yang begitu pening. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara Sasuke, sahabatnya itu berlari ke arahnya. Hingga semua pandangannya terasa gelap dan pendengarannya tidak berfungsi.

* * *

Langit-langit putih adalah hal pertama yang Naruto lihat ketika ia membuka mata, bau antibiotik mengusik penciuman Naruto. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha membuat pandangannya fokus.

"Ungh." Ia mengerang, tubuhnya terasa beratーleher, pundak, punggung, semuanyaーseolah ada yang menindihnya. Bahkan ia masih dapat merasakan panas tubuhnya, _mengganggu_, pikirnya.

"Naruto?" Sasuke memanggil, nada suara menyiratkan khawatir. Naruto menoleh padanya, melihat manik oniks yang memandang padanya. Sasuke menawarkan segelas air padanya, dengan perlahanーjuga bantuan Sasukeーia meneguk air itu hingga habis, panas ini mengganggu.

"Bagus, aku melewatkan hari pertama dengan pingsan diperkenalan angkatan mahasiswa." Ekspresinya berubah ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Itu yang kau khawatirkan?" Sasuke nyaris berteriak, ia menarik ujung hidung Naruto dengan keras tanpa mempedulikan protes dari si pirang. "Selamat atas reputasi barumu, _Usuratonkachi_."

Naruto mengerang tak suka, ia mengusap hidungnya yang terasa sakit. Sasuke jika kesal padanya sering melakukan hal seperti ini. "Aku berharap awal yang baru untukku, aku tidak ingin jadi figuran dalam hidup. Aku ingin hal baru dalam hidupku." _Sepertimu_, Naruto nyaris mengatakannya. "Bukan hal payah seperti ini."

Sasuke terdiam, _hal baru_, tentu saja Naruto mendapatkannya. Ia menatap sahabat pirangnya, si bodoh ini masih mengoceh tentang betapa tidak kerennya ia jatuh pingsan di tengah kelas tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sasuke menahan napas.

Semoga keras kepalanya tidak menambah beban Sasuke.

"Kau 'kan memang sudah payah, jadi ini tak akan ada bedanya." Sasuke membalas dengan santainya. Saat Naruto hendak memukulnya ia menghindar dengan mudah.

"Tuan brengsek yang sempurna." Desis Naruto kesal. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Seringaian Sasuke benar-benar menambah rasa kesalnya. "Lagipula kau kenapa ada di sini?"

Sasuke tidak sempat menjawab, pintu terbuka membuat mereka langsung melihat ke arah seseorang yang datang.

"Oh, Namikaze-_kun_ sudah sadar." Wanita dengan jas putih itu tersenyum pada Naruto. Sasuke bernapas lega dan Naruto memandang bingung.

"Aku Shizune, suster jaga di hari ini." Ia memperkenalkan diri, suaranya sangat lembut dan menenangkan. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengecek kondisi tubuhmu. Bisa 'kah kau duduk?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Oke." Naruto berusaha duduk namun rasanya berat sekali, tubuhnya benar benar sakit. Ia merutuk, padahal ini hanya demam dan ini bukan kali pertama demam datang padanya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung mengulurkan tangan dan berusaha membantu Naruto untuk duduk, "Bisa?" Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Shizune tertawa kecil melihat tingkah keduanya, "Uchiha-_kun_ yang menggendongmu ke sini lho, Namikaze-_kun_." Sasuke mengerang tidak suka dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba Shizune. "Dia terengah-engah dengan wajah menyeramkan saat sampai di sini."

_Oh_, mata bulat Naruto mengerjap. Naruto tertawa, ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan jahil. "Oh, betapa kagetnya aku mendengar dia sanggup membopongku." Alisnya naik turun mengejek Sasuke. "Dia itu seperti putra mahkota yang tidak pernah melakukan aktivitas fisik berat, Shizune-san."

Sasuke mendesis, "Bicara pada dirimu sendiri, _Dobe_." Memang benar, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka melakukan aktivitas fisik yang memberatkan, itu sangat merepotkan menurutnya. Ia lebih suka duduk, tidur, dan membaca buku.

"Terakhir Sasuke menggendongku itu saat umur kami tujuh tahun?" Naruto mengawang mencoba mengingat kembali masa kecil mereka. "Saat itu Sasuke suka sekali bertualang, tidak seperti sekarang. Pangeran seutuhnya."

Sasuke mendengus kesal, Naruto tidak akan berhenti bercerita jika sudah seperti ini. Si pirang ini hobi sekali berceritaーdan selalu melibatkan Sasuke.

Shizune menatap Naruto penasaran, "Kalau begitu kalian sahabat sejak kecil?" Ia bertanya, tertarik. Tangannya mengambil termometer untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dengan antusias, "Orangtua kami saling mengenal bahkan sebelum kami lahir." Naruto tertawa mengingat ibunya dan ibu Sasuke yang selalu mengobrol bersama. "Sepertinya ibuku adalah sahabat dari ibunya Sasuke."

Naruto terus berbicara tentang masa kecilnya, tentang Sasuke yang sangat menyebalkan namun dia tetap bertahan dengan tingkah konyol Naruto. Sang objek yang dibicarakan merasa malu, ia memalingkan muka mendengar semua cerita Naruto tentang dirinya.

"Menggemaskan," Shizune tertawa kecil, ia senang sekali mengobrol dengan pemuda pirang ini. "Uchiha-_kun_ terdengar seperti teman yang bisa diandalkan, ya 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk, semenyebalkan apapun Sasuke, pemuda itu selalu bisa diandalkan. Sasuke itu hebat.

"Suhu tubuhmu 38°C." Shizune menggumam. "Sepertinya kau kembali demam." Ia menghela napas. "Aku akan memberimu penurun panas."

Naruto mengulum bibirnya, matanya menggelap, "Uh, Shizune-_san_, apa yang terjadi padaku?" Ia tahu ia demam, namun ini tidak seperti sakit pada umumnya, ini asing untuk Naruto, dan tidak nyaman. "Aku... hanya demam?"

Sasuke melihatnya bicara, melihat tiap keraguan pada mata biru itu, melihat bibir itu bergetar.

Shizune terdiam saat menatap Sasuke seolah ingin memastikan sesuatu sebelum menjawab. "Ini sedikit tidak wajar, namun bukan berarti tidak mungkin." Suaranya sangat tenang, matanya melembut menatap Naruto. Jawaban itu membuat Naruto merasakan napasnya tercekat, _tidak_ _tidak_ _tidak_, seolah ia tahu apa yang akan Shizune katakan selanjutnya. "Beberapa omega terlambat mengalami _heat_ pertama mereka, bisa di usiamu saat ini atau bahkan saat mereka akan menginjak kepala tiga."

Shizune berhenti untuk beberapa detik. "Kau adalah seorang omega, Namikaze-_kun_."

Naruto terdiam dan Sasuke mengerti itu.

* * *

_Heat_ Naruto hanya berlangsung tiga hari, tidak seperti omega lain. Namun segala keluhan dan kegalauannya tidak berakhir hingga sekarang.

Sabtu pagi, dan Sasuke masih tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi Naruto yang masih bersedih akan status barunya. Demi Tuhan ia sudah tidak tahan menghadapi keluhan Naruto yang menghiasi apartmen mereka beberapa hari belakangan ini. Naruto merasa dirinya adalah orang yang paling merana di muka bumi, bahkan kelakuannya seperti ia mengalami penyakit parah. Ini hanya karena gender kedua itu dan bagi Sasuke itu bukanlah suatu yang parah.

Oke, mungkin Sasuke salah. Mungkin itu berat untuk Naruto yang berpikir bahwa menjadi omega adalah sebuah kesialan terbesar dan Sasuke tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto karena ia tidak tahu rasanya berada di posisi si pirang itu.

_Tapi tidak sebegininya_. Sasuke memandang pintu kamar dengan tatapan nanar. Naruto sudah mengurung dirinya sendiri di kamar selama dua hariーdan ini sangat tidak masuk akal mengingat mereka berbagi kamar, Naruto sekarang mendominasi kamar itu, _kamarnya_.

Sasuke menggeram, ingin marah tapi tidak sampai hati. Sudah sejak saat _heat_ pertama itu Sasuke mulai tidur di ruang tengah. Alasannya ada dua; karena Naruto mengunci kamarnya dan juga karena aroma Narutoーya, dia seorang omega dengan aroma memabukkanーmemenuhi satu ruangan kamar dan itu menyesakkan bagi Sasuke. Ia ingat betapa ia malu saat mastrubasi di kamar mandi karena mencium aroma Naruto.

Dan sampai saat ini si pirang itu tidak mau keluar, Sasuke yakin selama persediaan makanan di dalam kamar belum habisーNaruto selalu menyimpan cemilan di kamarーteman idiotnya itu tidak akan keluar. Si bodoh itu menjarah seluruh cemilan mereka di lemari es dan tidak meninggalkan apapun untuk Sasuke. Ia berpikir kenapa ia harus menghadapi sifat antik Naruto seperti ini.

"Oi, keluar kau, _Dobe_!"

"Jangan ganggu aku, _Teme_!" Naruto berteriak dari dalam sana. Ia bisa mendengar lengkingan suara Naruto yang menyakitkan, bahkan Sasuke bisa membayangkan Naruto yang menggulung dirinya dengan selimut di kasur seperti kepompong dan terus merengeki hidupnya yang tidak beruntung. Ini tidak membantu. Naruto benar-benar keras kepala.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, ia menggedor pintu dengan keras. "_Usuratonkachi_, keluar atau aku akan mendobrak pintu ini!" Ia berteriak. "Kita akan makan di luar, aku lapar dan kita kehabisan makanan!"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin khawatir. Dahinya mengerut, biasanya Naruto akan menyahut dengan kesal saat Sasuke mengejeknya. Ia berpikir, mungkin nada bicaranya membuat Naruto takut. Sial, Naruto sedang sensitif, mungkin Sasuke membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Sasuke menghela napas, ini baru untuknya. "Naruto." Sasuke memanggil nama itu dengan benar. "Ayo keluar." Dan tanpa berteriak. Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari si pirang. Sasuke mengumpulkan semua kesabaran dalam dirinya. "Kau harus makan dengan benar."

_Sialan, aku sudah sebaik ini kau masih mengacuhkanku_.

"Naruto," sekali lagi Sasuke memanggil, berusaha tidak menggedor pintu itu kembali dan berteriak. "Aku tahu tempat ramen seenak Ichiraku di sekitar sini."

Sasuke bukan penggemar ramenーia kurang menyukai makanan berlemak itu, namun ini adalah senjata terakhirnya membujuk Naruto. Saat Naruto tidak meresponーbahkan dengan bujukan ramenーSasuke menghela napas. Rasanya menyerah membujuk Naruto adalah ide bagus.

Ia mendengar suara pintu berderit dan terbuka kecil. Ia bisa melihat Naruto yang mengintip.

"Di mana?"

* * *

Mangkuk ketiga dan Naruto masih menyeruput ramennya dengan bernafsuーseperti ingin menghajar orangーdan itu membuat Sasuke mencoba memakluminya.

Ini bukan kali pertama ia menghadapi sifat kekanakan Naruto, bukan berarti ia terbiasa dengan ini atau bahkan rela-rela saja dengan sifat antik sahabatnya, namun ia tahu saat ini Naruto tidak dalam mode beradu argumen dengan Sasuke.

"Dan memiliki ayah tampan yang merupakan seorang alfa tidak menjadikan aku sepertinya." Naruto menyeruput ramennya dengan emosi, seruputan itu membuat Sasuke kesal. "Kemudian takdir menunjuk padaku, 'oh lihat pemuda tampan dan bersinar ini, mari kita susahkan hidupnya dengan menjadikannya omega'. Benar-benar konyol!"

Sasuke memakan sushinya dengan sekali lahap. Ia tidak menatap pada Naruto sedikitpun. "Tampan dan bersinar." Sasuke mengulang dengan nada monoton yang terkesan mengejek. "Mungkin lebih tepatnya _Usuratonkachi_ dan _Dobe_."

"_Teme_ sialan, kata-katamu menusuk sekali." Naruto menggeram tak terima, ia memelototi Sasuke yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan segala curhatannya. "Dasar brengsek, kau harusnya bersikap lebih baik padaku. Oh, bodohnya aku! Kau 'kan seorang alfa, dan alfa selalu menganggap omega seperti sampah! Kapan alfa pernah bersikap baik pada seorang omega rendah sepertiku?"

"Kapan aku pernah bersikap baik padamu?" Sasuke balik bertanya tanpa keinginan berdebat. "Dan aku selalu memperlakukanmu seperti sampah bakan sebelum kau jadi seorang omega."

Naruto menyingkirkan mangkuk kosong dan meminum jus jeruk yang Sasuke pesankan untuknya. Mulutnya mengerucut tak suka, alisnya bertaut. "Maaf sebelumnya tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat, kau sebagai kasta tertinggi dalam kehidupan tidak berhak menghakimikuー" ia meneguk jusnya kembali. "ーseorang omega yang merupakan kasta terendah. Sekarang orang-orang akan semakin menatapku lebih menyedihkan dari sebelumnya."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah, ia meminum kola dingin dengan harapan bisa mendinginkan telinganya. "_Dobe_." Sasuke bukanlah orang yang peduli dengan status alfanya karena baginya itu tidak berdampak banyak untuk hidupnya, namun sepertinya bagi Naruto status omega itu sangat mengganggu. "Kau kira ini jaman batu? Primitif sekali pemikiranmu itu."

"Oh ya? Seingatku omega masih diperlakukan secara tidak adil. Suara dan aspirasi mereka tidak selalu di dengar. Coba lihat para alfa yang bisa melakukan segalanya, semaunya, tanpa dipandang rendah." Naruto menyuarakan kekesalannya, ia hampir saja memekik.

"Semaunya," Sasuke mengangguk dengan helaan napas berat. "Dan kau pikir aku bisa membunuh seseorang tanpa akan ditangkap?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke horor, "Heーhei! Kau memangnya ingin membunuh orang?" Sasuke menatapnya, seringaian jahil terplester di bibir tipis itu. Naruto meneguk ludah. "Pembicaraan ini terlalu berat."

"Bukan 'kah kau yang bicara dari tadi." Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya berusaha mencari rasa nyaman. Satu tangannya memegang kaleng kola yang masih sisa setengah. "Semua isu tentang gender kedua ini benar-benar membuat otakmu semakin bodoh."

Sebelum Naruto bisa membalas ucapan Sasuke ia diganggu dengan suara ponselnya, seseorang menelfonnya. Naruto mengambil ponselnya di saku, melihat siapa yang menelfon sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Huh? Kenapa ibu menelfon? Dia tidak pernahー" Naruto sontak menatap Sasuke, matanya melotot, ia mendesis. "_Teme_! Kau mengadu pada ibu ya?!"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, ia meminum kolanya dengan santai. "Ya." Jawabnya. "Bibi menelfonku dan bertanya tentangmu karena kau tidak membalas pesannya. Sekalian aku jelaskan saja padanya."

Naruto nyaris menggebrak meja, "Argh! Sasuke, tidak seharusnya kau mengatakannya pada ibu! Dia sekarang akan menanyaiku banyak, argh, menyebalkanーoh halo Ibu! Wow, aku sangat merindukanmu."

Sasuke tertawa tertahan melihat perubahan Naruto, ia mengangkat telfon ibunya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Naruto yang melihatnya memasang wajah mengejek pada Sasuke, _kekanakkan_.

"Apa? Sasuke bilang apa padamu? Oh astaga tentu tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Sasuke kadang suka melebih-lebihkan cerita, haha." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke. "Tentu saja aku akan memberitahumu, bu. Hanya saja aku, uh, _sibuk_, jadi aku keduluan Sasuke untuk memberitahu berita bahagia ini."

Sibuk yang dimaksud adalah kau selama tiga hari selalu merasa terangsang dengan dorongan besar untuk melakukan seks dan otakmu terlalu tidak waras untuk mengabari siapapun.

"Tenang, bu, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu datang ke sini. Aku sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan ibunya menyetir dari Osaka ke Tokyo hanya untuk menjenguknya hanya karena kondisi konyol seperti ini. "Aku baik-baik saja, heatku sudah berhenti dan, uhm, suppressant, aku akan meminumnya di heat selanjutnya dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tampak ragu. Ia tahu bahkan Naruto tidak tahu apa itu suppressant dan bagaimana cara kerjanya. Si pirang menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. Sasuke merasakan Naruto yang tidak nyaman.

"Uh," Naruto mengulum bibir bawahnya. Sasuke menatap penasaran kala Naruto menatapnya ragu. "Ya, Sasuke ada bersamaku."

Tubuhnya menegang, tanpa mendengarpun ia tahu bahwa Kushinaーibu Narutoーingin bicara dengannya. Pikiran tentang ia dan Naruto akan tinggal secara terpisah langsung memukulnya. Tentu saja, seorang alfa dan omega yang bukan mate tinggal bersama, banyak orang akan bertanya-tanya, begitupula dengan orangtua Naruto. Sekarang anak mereka adalah seorang omega, dan Sasuke adalah seorang alfa, untuk tinggal bersama tentu sangat mengkhawatirkan.

"Sasuke," Naruto memanggil namanya dan menyodorkan ponsel. "Ibu ingin bicara denganmu."

Sasuke menaruh kaleng kola yang ia pegang di meja lalu mengambil ponsel Naruto dan menjawabnya. "Halo bibi Kushina?"

Sasuke meneguk luduahnya, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Tidak biasanya ia gugup ketika bicara dengan Kushina, mengingat baginya Kushina seperti ibu kedua.

"_Sasuke-kun_," suara Kushina yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar menyapa.

"Iya?"

_"Terimakasih ya sudah menjaga Naruto. Pasti anak itu banyak menyusahkanmu_ _ya_?"

"Tidak tentu saja." Jawaban itu adalah kebohongan dari Sasuke, mengingat betapa menyusahkan dan menyebalkan Naruto beberapa hari ini.

Kushina tertawa, "_Aku yakin dia banyak menyusahkanmu. Terimakasih ya, Sasuke-kun_." Kushina berhenti sejenak. "_Tolong jaga dia ya, Sasuke-kun_."

Suara Kushina yang lembut membuat Sasuke lebih rileks. "_Aku ingin sekali ada selalu untuknya namun aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu anak itu tidak ingin kami khawatir padanya, sama sepertimu yang tidak mau membuat khawatir orangtua dan kakakmu. Kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali mempercayakan Naruto padamu. Aku harap kau tidak lelah akan Naruto apalagi sekarang ia seorang omega_."

Mata Sasuke melembut, jarinya mengetuk meja, ia menatap Naruto, mata biru itu menatapnya penasaran, mulutnya bergerak bertanya tanpa suara.

"_Naruto anak yang manja dan gegabah, dia juga keras kepala. Tapi aku tahu Sasuke-kun adalah orang yang bisa tahan dengannya. Tolong jangan tinggalkan dia ya_?"

Sasuke diam, ia tentu kaget dengan keputusan Kushina. Rasa bersalah yang memakannya sekarang memudar, rasa takut itu hilang. Kushina sangat mempercayainya sehingga membuatnya takut mengecewakan ibu Naruto itu. Dengan perasaan gelisah ia menatap Naruto lama sebelum akhirnya ia berani menjawab.

"Tentu saja."

* * *

Hell-oooo!

Terimakasih sudah mau baca (/ω＼*)

Ini fik baru dari Harayuki yang bucin sama SasuNaru ;'))

KENAPA SAYA CINTA PISAN SAMA SASUNARU (╥_╥)

Jadi buat ini deh, since alpha Sasuke x omega Naruto is one of my favorite in the world /LEBAYKAMU

MOGA SUKA YA ヽ(･ˇ∀ˇ･ゞ)

Mohon dukungannya buat fik ini :*

Oh ya yang punya wattpad bisa mampir ke _harayuki

Ficku yang Forbidden Love dilanjut di sana dan tinggal 2 chap lagi hwhwhw

Juga Perfect Nanny Candidate aku remake dijadiin omegaverse dengan tambahan beberapa chapter yang ga ada di ffn

Yuk mampir ((( *´꒳`* )))

Salam dari istrinya Todoroki,

Harayuki.


	2. Unlucky

Setelah mengurung diri di apartmen selama seminggu, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali pada kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa. Ia juga sudah tidak tahan dengan Sasuke yang selalu mengoceh agar Naruto kembali mengikuti kelas.

Sayangnya Sasuke tidak tahu betapa takutnya Naruto untuk kembali ke kampus. Kejadian memalukan tentang heatnya di tengah berlangsungnya kelas menghantui Naruto. Ia tidak sanggup menerima pandangan orang lain setelah kejadian memalukan itu.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati pemuda dengan surai coklat juga tanda aneh di pipi (ia juga memilikinya) menatap khawatir padanya. "Eh, aku tidakー"

"Oh, aku tahu kau!" Pemuda itu berbinar, mulutnya terbuka lebar membuat Naruto ingin menyumpalnya. "Kau... itu! Pemuda yang pingsan di kelas 'kan?"

Naruto memandang horor. Ia terkenal, sesuai dengan harapannya. Tapi terkenal yang ia inginkan bukanlah dengan cara seperti ini. Pemuda di hadapannya (yang tidak ia kenal) mengenalnya dan menatap Naruto seolah Naruto adalah bintang film ternama.

"Hahaha," Naruto tertawa canggung. "Ya... begitulah. Sebenarnya itu pertama kali aku pingsan di kelas." Naruto berusaha menjelaskan.

Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangan, "Tidak masalah, pingsan di kelas bukanlah kejahatan. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Naruto tersenyum pedih, nyatanya pemuda itu yang membawa topik pingsan di kelas. "Aku Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba."

Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Kiba. Ia tersenyum lebih rileks, "Akuー"

"Kau Namikaze Naruto 'kan?" Kiba menjabat tangannya dengan riang. "Tenang saja, semua orang sudah mengenalimu."

Saat itu Naruto ingin berteriak dan kembali pulang untuk mengurung diri di kamar.

ーーーーーーーー

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**To the Moon and Back © Haraguroi Yukirin**

**A SasuNaru Fanfiction**

ーーーーーーーー

Naruto benar-benar terkenal. Tidak hanya Kiba yang mengenalnya, ketika ia masuk kelas di jam pertama, hampir seluruh mahasiswa di sana mengenalnya.

Tujuh di antaranya kini duduk bersama Naruto untuk makan siang di kantin. Naruto tersenyum miris meratapi nasib sialnya.

"Tidak apa, _heat_ bukanlah hal yang memalukan." Haruno Sakura, gadis yang baru saja ia kenal itu mengusap punggungnya.

Memang bukan, tapi mengalami _heat_ di dalam kelas yang sedang berlangsung adalah hal memalukan. Naruto ingin tertawa.

"Aku juga pernah mengalaminya saat pelajaran olah raga ketika SMA." Kiba memainkan sedotan di mulutnya, matanya memandang jauh seolah mengingat sesuatu. "Untung saja teman-temanku langsung membawaku pulang."

Naruto menatap Kiba dengan berbinar, pemuda yang Naruto sangka sangat keji karena mengingatkan Naruto akan nasibnya ternyata juga pernah mengalami apa yang ia rasakan. Naruto memegang pundak Kiba dan tersenyum. "Sahabat."

Kiba mengerjap bingung, "Eh?"

Teman-teman Naruto (yang ia sekuat tenaga mengingat nama mereka) tertawa melihatnya. Sambil melanjutkan makan siang mereka kembali mengobrol.

"Aku rasa kita harus sering berkumpul seperti ini," Yamanaka Inoーjika Naruto tidak salah ingatーberucap. "Apalagi kita satu angkatan di jurusan Kimia."

"Kau ingin kita jadi sebuah _pack_?" Sai, si pemuda pucat yang Naruto tidak yakin sebagai manusia itu bertanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Rock Lee menyahut. "Dengan begitu kita bisa lebih akrab 'kan?"

Entah mengapa semuanya memandang Lee yang menatap penuh godaan pada Sakura.

Naruto tidak masalah dengan pack atau perkumpulan, atau apapun itu. Hanya saja Naruto baru dalam hal ini. Tujuh orang yang baru di kenalnya memiliki aroma berbeda yang mendandakan bahwa mereka alfa atau omega dan Naruto tidak tahu cara membedakan aroma itu karena semuanya sangat asing.

Aroma yang familiar olehnya hanya aroma Sasuke karena pemuda itu tinggal bersama dirinya.

Sial, ia selama ini mengejek penciuman Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka menjadi seorang omega membuatnya sensitif terhadap aroma.

Alfa sendiri biasanya memiliki aroma yang lebih kuat dan dominan, biasanya aroma alfa adalah sebagai teritori, untuk menggertak atau membuat omega tunduk pada alfa. Sedangkan omega memiliki aroma yang lebih manis dan hangat, kebanyakan omega menggunakan aromanya untuk menenangkan alfa.

Ia belajar itu dari penjelasan singkat Sasuke, dan setelah itu Sasuke mengatai aromanya seperti sampah. _Si brengsek sialan_.

Naruto menyimpulkan setelah mencium bau mereka; Sai dan Lee adalah alfa dengan bau yang kuat, Hinata dan Tenten adalah beta karena Naruto tidak bisa mencium bau khas mereka, sementara Kiba, Sakura, dan Ino sama sepertinya yang seorang omega.

Naruto mendesah lega karena dirinya bukanlah satu-satunya lelaki omega di sini.

"Oh ya, Naruto." Sakura memanggil Naruto dengan mata hijau penuh akan rasa penasaran. "Orang yang menggendongmu saat kau pingsan... ia kekasihmu 'kah?"

Kekasih? Naruto mencoba mengingat. Ia tidak pernah memiliki kekasih.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Pekik Ino dan Tenten. Mereka seolah mengingat sesuatu.

"TIDAK!" Naruto berteriak. Matanya membulat menatap teman-temannya dengan horor. "Dia bukan kekasihku!"

Naruto menggeleng kuat, tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya dan Sasuke yang menjadi pasangan. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang ini menganggap Sasuke kekasihnya, tidak masuk dalam nalar Naruto.

Pundak Ino melemas, "Ah, dia benar-benar seorang pangeran." Ia memekik bahagia. "Aku kira kalian sepasang kekasih!"

"Uchiha Sasuke membopongmu dan segera berlari ke luar." Jelas Tenten. "Benar-benar heroik sekali."

Naruto memucat, ia menatap tiga gadis yang mulai memerah wajahnya. Sepertinya mereka menyukai Sasuke, seandainya mereka tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak seperti yang mereka bayangkan.

"Kami teman masa kecil," ujar Naruto pelan. "Jadi itulah sebabnya Sasuke berani membopongku." _Dan aku harap dia membopongku tidak seperti karung,_ desahnya.

Tujuh orang itu menatap Naruto dengan binar ingin tahu. Naruto meneguk ludahnya.

"Ceritakan pada kami."

* * *

Naruto keluar dari perpustakaan dengan rasa letih yang tak biasa, yang ia lakukan hanya mencari referensi untuk tugas kelompoknya bersama Kiba dan Lee, tidak disangka membaca buku tebal menguras tenaganya.

Peluh membasahi dahinya, perutnya mendadak terasa kram. Naruto meringis dan berlari ke kamar mandi di gedung perpustakaan ini. Ia menyesali tidak mengajak Kiba untuk menemaninya.

Naruto merasa kakinya melemas, ia menuju wastafel dan segera mencuci wajahnya dengan air dingin. Sayangny itu sama sekali tidak membantu rasa panas yang tiba-tiba datang, pipinya masih kemerahan; merambat ke lehernya dan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasa sagat panas dan pakaiannya membuat ia gatal. Naruto menutup matanya dan membungkuk ketika kram menyerangnya kembali. Napasnya kini mulai terengah.

Naruto familiar dengan perubuhan tiba-tiba pada tubuhnya.

_Sial, sial, sial_. Matanya memerah, tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ia mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan segera menghubungi Sasuke.

_Angkat, angkat, angkat_!

Naruto jatuh terduduk, hatinya mengumpat karena Sasuke tidak kunjung menjawab telfonnya. "Si brengsek ituー"

"_Dobe, jika ini tidak penting aku bersumpah akan mengha_ー"

"Sasuke," napas Naruto terengah, pandangannya mulai berkabut. "Aku di toilet perpustakaan. Aku rasa akuーungh." Sial, ia merutuk. Bagian bawahnya sangat basah. "Sasuke!"

"_Tunggu di sana, masuk ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Jika ada yang mendekatimu langsung kau hajar. Aku segera ke sana_."

Telfon di tutup. Naruto memejamkan matanya berusaha menenangkan napasnya yang memburu. Sasuke tadi terdengar panik dan tergesa. Bibir Naruto terangkat, setidaknya ia bisa tenang hingga Sasuke menjemputnya.

Naruto merasa ancaman saat bau asing menusuk penciumannya, suara langkah kaki membuat Naruto lebih waspada.

Bau alfa yang asing.

"Woah, ada omega kecil di sini."

Suara yang rendah dengan geraman hampir mengintimidasi Naruto. Mata birunya membulat saat melihat pria asing berdiri di hadapannya, wajah menunduk dengan seringai terpatri di wajahnya. Naruto merasa dipandang rendah oleh pria asing itu, ingin sekali rasanya menendang wajah itu.

"Biar aku membantumu."

Naruto berdiri dengan susah payah. "Sentuh aku dan aku akan menendang wajah dibawah standarmu itu," gertaknya. Ia menopang tubuhnya pada dinding. Hatinya berharap agar kramnya hilang. Ia mengumpat, seharusnya ia mengikuti saran Sasuke untuk diam di bilik kamar mandi.

"Oh, omega yang garang rupanya." Seringaian alfa itu semakin lebar. "Kau tidak diajari untuk menghormati alfa, huh?"

Naruto membalas seringaian itu, "Menghormati manusia serendah kotoran sepertimu? Bermimpi saja kau sialan."

Pria itu menggeram, "Sebaiknya kau gunakan mulutmu untuk hal lain, seperti memberikan blow job misalnya."

Pria itu menarik Naruto paksa. Naruto memberontak, meninju wajah pria itu dan menyiku perutnya secara kasar. Ketika sang alfa kembali berdiri, Naruto menendangnya langsung ke perutnya, memaksa pria itu untuk mundur. Rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya ketika tubuhnya terbanting ke dinding, sang alfa mulai marah dan memaksa Naruto untuk tunduk padanya.

Naruto merasa kram kembali menyerangnaya. Ia meringis dan meringkuk, kepalanya lebih pusing daripada sebelumnya. Ya Tuhan, jangan sekarang. Tubuhnya panas, sakit, tidak nyaman. Sang alfa mulai melepaskan ikat pinggangnya. "Menyingkir dariku, sialan!"

Ruangan terasa berputar ketika Naruto jatuh ke lantai, kakinya bergetar, matanya mulai menyayu. Ia merutuki Sasuke yang tak kunjung datang. Mata birunya menangkap bayangan seseorang, seketika ruangan itu diliputi oleh aroma yang sangat kuat (tajam, marah, dan berat) sangat mengintimidasi. Aroma yang mengejutkan sangat familiar. Naruto mendengar debuman keras juga teriakan. Setelah itu raungan juga derap langkah kaki yang menjauh.

Lalu ia mendengar Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Suara itu bergema dan memantul ke dinding kamar mandi, terengah, napas memburu karena rasa khawatir. "Naruto, sial, apa yang terjadi? Kauー?"

Lengan Sasuke melingkari tubuh Naruto untuk menariknya dari lantai yang dingin. Suara berat Sasuke terdengar sayup di telinga Naruto dan ia merespon dengan gumaman keluar dari tenggorokannya. Kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Sasuke; tangannya, aromanya, suaranya, terasa berbeda dan menenangkan Naruto.

Ia tergoda untuk bersandar pada tubuh hangat Sasuke, otot keras, dan aromanya yang tanpa diduga sangat Naruto suka.

Rasa panik masih meliputi Sasuke, namun lambat laun suaranya melunak. "Kau akan baik-baik saja," ujar Sasuke, suaranyaーtidak biasaーrendah dan menenangkan. Lengan yang kuat menopang punggung Naruto, telapak tangan besarnya bermain lembut pada surai pirang Naruto yang lembab.

Sasuke diam dan membiarkan Naruto meringkuk di pangkuannya. Bibirnya bergetar mengingat hal tadi, jika saja ia terlambat mungkin Naruto akan disentuh lebih jauh oleh alfa brengsek tadi. Ia takut, ia menyesal, namun yang lebih penting adalah keadaan Naruto sekarang.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, menyandarkan wajahnya di bahu pemuda itu dan melingkarkan lengannya yang bergetar pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke merangkulnya, aromanya melembut dan membuat Naruto lebih tenang seolah menghibur omega yang mulai memasuki _heat_nya. _Aku di sini, aku_ _di sini, aku menjagamu_. Naruto ingin tertawa geli, entah mengapa aroma Sasuke menggelitik seolah mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjaga Naruto.

Sang omega menggeliat tak nyaman saat seluruh nadinya berdenyut lebih kencang, rasa panas itu menjalar dengan cepat membuatnya pikirannya semakin hilang.

"Sial." Sasuke mengumpat, aroma Naruto semakin pekat, ia seolah bisa mengecap aroma manis itu pada lidahnya, sangat mengundang. Sasuke segera melepas sweater hitamnya, menutupi tubuh Naruto dengan sweater itu, dengan aromanya. Panik kembali menyerang Sasuke dengan lebih besar, ia tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi omega yang memasuki _heat_nya, dan ia ingat betul Naruto sudah mengalami heat pertamanya bulan ini.

Harus 'kah ia menelfon Kushina? Sasuke mengumpat, itu hanya akan membuat wanita itu semakin khawatir. Bodohnya ia karena tidak menyimpan nomor Shizune saat itu.

Sasuke tidak bisa langsung membawa Naruto ke UKS atau pulang ke apartmen mereka, terlalu berbahaya dengan keadaan Naruto sekarang, setidaknya Naruto harus meredam heatnya, setidaknya hingga aromanya tidak memabukkan dan mengundang seperti ini.

"Naruto, hei. Kau harus melepaskannya, mengerti?" Sasuke mengulum bibirnya yang kering, bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah seorang alfa dan ia tak bisa membantah jika feromon Naruto berefek padanya. Hal yang membuat Sasuke tetap waras adalah kepercayaan Naruto bahwa Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh padanya. Naruto percaya pada Sasuke dan itu cukup untuk menahan alfanya agar tidak menjadi liar. "Kau... tahu bukan apa yang harus kau lakukan? Naruto, kau dengar? Aku akan berjaga di luar agar tidak ada yang masuk. Oke?"

Naruto ragu, ia tidak ingin Sasuke menjauh darinya, ia tidak ingin melepaskan Sasuke tapi ia tahu bahwa ia harus meredam _heat_nya. Naruto menarik dirinya dari Sasuke kemudian mengangguk lelah. Dengan suara parau ia berucap, "Baiklah."

* * *

Rasanya sakit ketika jari-jarinya masuk. Meskipun lubangnya basah karena cairan yang terus menetes, ia masih terasa tidak nyaman. Tidak menyakitkan, namun rasa sakit itu datang dari Naruto yang tidak puas karena jari-jarinya tidak cukup. Dia mendesah kecewa, tubuhnya menggeliat karena menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih besar.

Naruto menggeliat di lantai yang dingin. Semua akan baik-baik saja, ia mengulangi ucapan Sasuke. Dia menghentakkan jarinya keras dan cepat, tetapi masih belum cukup membuatnya keluar.

"Ungh... sakit... ngh..."

Naruto mulai mengganti posisinya, tubuhnya letih dan terasa sakit. Seluruh pakaiannya hampir terlepas, basah akan keringat dan cairannya, terasa menggangu. Naruto mengerang cukup keras saat ia mencapai orgasme. Ia terbaring di lantai karena kelelahan; melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang, namun tubuhnya menginginkan lebih dari ini.

"Naruto?" Sasuke memanggilnya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Sudah setengah jam kau... uh, tidak apa?"

"Aku... baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto lemah. "Sedikit... ngh... lagi."

Naruto merasa aneh saat ia bicara dengan Sasuke ketika jarinya sedang berusaha melebarkan lubangnya yang terus berkedut. Ia juga merasa bahwa rasa panas ini membuatnya semakin bodoh karena instingnya terus berseru agar mengundang Sasuke masuk. Naruto menggeleng keras saat pikiran itu mengganggunya, sudah cukup Sasuke melihat _heat_nya datang, tidak perlu ia melihat Naruto yang masturbasi dengan jarinya.

Sasuke sendiri dapat mencium semuanya, dapat mendengar semuanya (erangan lembut juga suara basah) Naruto yang ada di dalam sana. Sasuke berusaha tidak memikirkan apapun, jangan memikirkan Naruto yang melakukannya. Sasuke mendesah berat.

"Naruto." Sasuke memanggil kembali. Tidak ada jawaban dan Naruto tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Sasuke berdiri, panik kembali menyerang. "_Dobe_, berani-beraninya kau membuatku khawatir."

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Dengan memberanikan diri Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi, berderit saat Sasuke menggesernya dengan perlahan. Hal pertama yang menyapa indra Sasuke adalah aroma yang kuat, memenuhi ruangan kecil dengan aroma memabukkan. Sasuke hampir mundur, hampir lari, tetapi ia tidak dapat meninggalkan Naruto dalam keadaan itu.

"Sasuke?" Naruto bergumam dengan napas yang tak beraturan.

Sasuke berlutut di sebelah Naruto yang bingung. Kulit tan yang lembab karena keringat juga cairannya, bibirnya terbuka saat dia bernapas melalui mulutnya. Naruto tersentak ketika dirinya diangkat ke pangkuan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke membenarkan pakaian Naruto yang hampir terbuka seluruhnya. Hal yang paling mengejutkannya adalah kenyataan bahwa Naruto mengenakan sweaternya. Dahinya berkerut saat menyadari bahwa aroma heat Naruto menempel pada sweaternya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah aroma manis itu akan tetap ada walaupun Sasuke mencucinya.

* * *

Sasuke mengukur suhu tubuh Naruto; 39°C, dan Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Naruto kini terlelap di kasurnya sendiri, ia sama sekali tidak membuka matanya sejak Sasuke membawanya ke apartmen mereka siang tadi. Sasuke mendesah berat, dari yang ia lihat, Naruto tampak tidak nyenyak dalam tidurnya, pemuda itu terengah dan menggeliat gelisah.

Ponsel yang sejak tadi Sasuke genggam sama sekali tidak membantu, ia menimang apakah ia harus menghubungi Kushina (atau bahkan ibunya) untuk bertanya apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Naruto.

Tapi jika seandainya Sasuke menghubungi mereka mungkin selanjutnya yang akan terjadi adalah kepanikan yang berlebih sehingga membuat mereka datang ke sini. Sasuke menggeleng, ia tidak ingin menyusahkan mereka.

Mencari jawaban lewat internet sudah ia lakukan dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Sasuke membuka kontak di ponselnya, berpikir siapa yang bisa dihubungi olehnya karena seingat Sasuke ia tidak memiliki teman omega yang bisa di hubungi.

Itachi.

Mata Sasuke membulat saat menyadari kebodohannya. Ia tidak terpikir untuk menghubungi kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Sang kakak sangat bisa diandalkan dan tahu segalanyaーbagi Sasukeーpasti bisa diandalkan.

"_Halo, Sasuke_?"

"Kakak," Sasuke mendesah lega. "Bagaimana omega menurunkan demam yang tak kunjung hilang karena _heat_nya?"

Itachi di seberang sana diam cukup lama. Sasuke khawatir, mungkin dirinya seenak hati langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

"_Sasuke, aku yakin kau sadar bahwa aku adalah alfa sepertimu_." Itachi kembali diam. "_Dan jangan pernah kau melakukan hal bodoh dengan meniduri bayak orang hanya karena kau sudah jauh dari ibu dan ayah_."

Mulut Sasuke terbuka dan tertutup, bingung ingin menjelaskan dari mana. "Aーaku tidak... ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Kak." Ujarnya. "Kau tau... uh, Naruto mengalami _heat_. Diaーargh, ceritanya terlalu panjang, kumohon berikan aku solusi karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan!"

Itachi kembali diam, mungkin Kushina belum memberitahukan tentang bagaimana Naruto (dan Sasuke) sekarang ini, alfa dan omega yang bukan mate tinggal bersama. Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Kak, kau dengar 'kan?"

"_Aku_ _tidak bisa membantu kalian, tapi Sasuke sebaiknya kau melakukan_ー"

Itachi banyak mengarahkan apa saja yang harus Sasuke lakukan. Mulai dari menjaga Naruto agar tetap terhidrasi, dan membalut Naruto dengan aroma yang ia sukaiーSasuke tidak tahu apa yang Naruto sukai jadi ia melemparkan bajunya ada Naruto karena katanya aroma alfa sagat membatu meredam _heat_ omega. Membantu heatnya turun; _dengan patch penurun demam Sasuke, ingat, bukan dengan cara kau meniduri_ _Naruto_. Itachi terus memperingatkan.

"Haruskah aku mencekokinya dengan suppressant?"

"_Tidak perlu. Jika kau sudah melakukan semuanya sebaiknya kau mulai menjauh dari Naruto-kun. Jika ia masih tidak bangun hingga malam hari hubungi aku lagi, mengerti?_"

Sasuke mengangguk patuh walau ia tahu Itachi tidak melihatnya. "Terimakasih." Ujarnya. "Kak, aku mohon jangan beritahukan pada ibu atau bibi Kushina. Aku takut membuat mereka panik."

Sasuke bisa mendengar Itachi yang tertawa kecil. "_Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sasuke._ _Aku yakin_ _kau bisa menjaga Naruto_-_kun_."

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

* * *

"Panas," Naruto bernapas dengan berat, suaranya parau. Rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya mengusap perutnya yang terasa aneh. "Sasuke?"

"Oーoh." Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto, ia tidak sadar Naruto bagun. Ia bangun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto. "Hai. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Naruto terkekeh lemah melihat wajah Sasuke yang tegang, "Wajahmu aneh."

"Terimakasih, ini berkatmu." Sasuke berujar malas. "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Naruto mengulum bibirnya, tubuhnya jauh dari kata baik, rasanya ingin sekali ia menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman ini. "Aku baik." Tapi ia tidak mau membuat Sasuke lebih khawatir. "Hei, kau tidak ada kelas lagi?"

"Kelasku baru berakhir tiga jam lalu." Sasuke tidak menghadiri dua kelas terakhir, ia terlampau panik hingga ia berlari saat kelas berlangsung. "Aku harus mengompresmu, tapi kita tidak punya plester penurun demam."

Naruto membawa telapak tangan Sasuke untuk menyentuh dahinya, "Demamku sudah turun, lihat." Naruto tersenyum lemas. "Sebaiknya kau makan. Kau lemas sekali seperti orang kurang gizi."

Sasuke mendengus kesal, ia menarik tangannya. Jika diingat ia belum makan apapun sejak pagi, ia melewatkan sarapan dan makan siang hanya karena si bodoh ini. "Aku akan membeli makanan. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Ramen."

"Tidak ada ramen." Sasuke menyentil dahi Naruto.

Bibir Naruto mengerucut, "Terserah kau saja." Ujarnya. "Bukan 'kah kita bisa memesannya? Kau tidak perlu ke luar 'kan?"

"Aku ingin membeli sesuatu di minimarket." Jelas Sasuke. Ia bangun dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu akan aku belikan kau makanan yang tidak kau suka." Sasuke menyeringai jahil.

"_Teme_! Jangan coba-coba kau menjejaliku dengan sayurー"

"Jangan bangun, bodoh." Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto yang mendadak banguan dari tidurnya. Benar saja, kepala Naruto terasa sangat pening. Sasuke menghela napas. "Kau tidur saja, aku akan mengunci pintunya."

Naruto menurutinya, ia berbaring walau rasanya tak nyaman. Bajunya sudah basah akan keringat dan itu membuatnya semakin resah.

"Tidur, _Dobe_. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

Halo! Apa kabar kalian semua? ;-;

Maaf ya aku baru bisa update, kok kayaknya aku ga produktif banget /cre

Anyway, terimakasih banyak buat semua yang mau baca fic ini :')

Ga nyangka juga fic ini direspon positif ehe, berarti banyak juga yang suka omega Naruto dan alfa Sasuke ya /Yha

Hubungan mereka masih long way to go, aku harap kalian ga bosen ya sama fic ini EHEHEHE /nak

Kalau ada kritik dan saran boleh kasih tau saya, dengan senang hati akan menerima saran kalian uwu

Salam cinta,

Harayuki.


End file.
